Transfer Student
by Champion409
Summary: Robin is one of few Plegians with morals and those that do are treated no different. But with moving to Ylisse can he change anyone who has been raised not to trust Plegians. But what about the parents who hate him, add everything else on his plate, what happens to him?
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic most likely second most important fic on the account. Well if you like it and I keep on really feeling it. (I'm so sorry)**

Compared to Ylisse Plegia is always second best in every category except for the one that matters the least, crime. See? The schools are garbage people are worse and of course, politics. When I was only 8 years old 7 politicians were killed because of the law being dead here. It really looks worse and worse every day I'm here.

However My mother having just receiving a divorce from my father for reasons she refuses to indulge to myself and my siblings no matter the age. Reflet my younger sister by two years, Mark My youngest brother, and Morgan my little sister who is finally entering school. The only good thing about her entering school is that she won't have to worry about shootings like we all had too.

Because with the divorce we are moving to Ylisse, so her education will be the best as well as helping us with our education despite it being started with a major disadvantage, I will be starting my sophomore year of high school so mine will be a small jump compared to the rest of my siblings. Whether or not the school is good given my track record with schools so far. It will be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back? Now we continue.**

"Who's excited?" Asked my mother cheerful as ever despite having a hatred for long car trips, with this one clocking in at 4 hours by car.

"If the boys are cute then yes." Answered Reflet as she looked down at her phone.

"Once I have surveyed the library yes. Or no. Depends on it's condition." Cut in Mark.

"Morgan? What about you?" Asked mom as she turned into Ylisse for the first time.

"It looks better then Plegia! But does it have people like daddy here?" She asked ending the longest period of happiness that we had had in a long while.

"Maybe but the law here is better, so they serve time and pay for their crimes." I answered looking at her while she looked at all of us.

"He's right Morgan don't worry about it. But what about you Robin?"

"Honestly I don't care. My life was bad there so it could be better here or not." He answered as he returned to the view though disappointed by the change of countryside to city telling him that they were approaching the house. I watched as the mansions seemed endless almost as if they were the only houses in Ylisse and how we afforded a home was a miracle. After a few moments though the mansions ended and began a large section of houses. A young blonde and a redhead played outside of them while a blue haired boy and a brown haired boy headed to the mansion part of town.

"They look around your age Robin." Mom piped in as I sighed. I didn't have many friends in Plegia so she attempted to help me make more friends which worked out as I met a candy addict named Gaius and some lady part of my church, Tharja. I promised to keep in contact with them so I figured I might as well write them when I first got home. Most likely Tharja would be with Gregor, her boyfriend she met a year prior which removed the awkwardness from the two myself and her as Tharja was a borderline stalker to myself and he made her extremely happy so it was fine by me.

"And after a long road, we are finally here!"Squealed my mother as she parked the minivan in the small driveway for our small house. Reflet Immediately jumped out and took a selfie to reveal the house to her plegian friends. Morgan stared in awe at the place while Marc just began to kiss the ground as he cannot hold back his barf on long car trips. I began to grab my things from the car and took it to the room I would be sharing with Marc. I entered the house after mom and I turned to the left to find our room. I looked and saw that there was some sort of pull up bar and boxing equipment and began to set it up. Even though i was in a safer place I needed to know a small amount of self defense.

"Robin! Can you come here?" Asked my mom as I approached the kitchen. Here, I need you to get some groceries for dinner, so just head down the street and get whatever is on this list." She asked as I scanned the list and left for a small store for some french bread tomato sauce cheese and pepperoni so we could make some pizza. I entered into the store only to a large amount of eyes due still wearing my Plegian sweatshirt.

I decided to grab everything I needed and ran to the checkout but got stopped by a young man and his thugs.

"So, it looks like you're from plegia, and here we don't like plegian cultists." He whined as he punched me across the jaw making me drop my wallet while one of them grabbed every one of the dollars or coins in my wallet which I had just transferred into ylissean currency. I threw a hand out attempting to throw him off balance as he kicked me again knocking me out.

….

"Chrom, we have to do something." Asked a light voice around Marc's age as my eyes quickly flickered giving brief images of a blonde girl surely Marc's age and a boy around mine. My eyesight gradually regained itself as the boy began to speak.

"What do you suppose we do?" He asked as I was fully awoken.

"I see you're awake now." He said.

"Hey there!" The girl added.

"Give me your hand." asked the boy as I extended my hand to his and got hoisted up.

"Thank you Chrom." I thanked as I picked up my wallet and groceries as they began to help me. I began to take the things they had picked up for me as I gave a brief thanks and left. As the boy and the girl followed me.

"Well you know myself, so this is my sister Lissa, we live up on the hi-"He spoke before I cut him off.

"Look I don't want to seem like I'm blowing you off but I've got to get this back home they are probably starving but if you guys want to actually want to know me, and this isn't just pity talk because you need a good angle for the paparazzi I'm going to West Ylisse High starting tomorrow. So I'll see you then if you want." I proposed as they looked offended by my rich kid comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I replied as they perked up.

"Sure! Well, at least you two can, I'm going to 8th." She finished as we began to leave awkwardly due to me needing to eat and them get home. This will be a fun story to tell mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick thing, I** **DO NOT OWN THE SONG CANCER WHICH IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER** **. The people that own it are My chemical romance, and their label.**

I ran up the stairs and peered in the window to view them waiting on our mattresses they set up for us to sleep on tonight as the rooms probably needed to be searched for asbestosis or something similar. I stepped into the room and ran into the kitchen but failed as Morgan ran over to me.

"Robby!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged my leg.

"What took you so long Robin?" She asked as she turned my head gasping in awe at the welts on my Chin and cheek. "Oh my baby, what happened to you?" She asked as she took the groceries and sat me down.

"It was just some people who thought we were still part of the Grimleal. They punched me and tried to rob me and some guy came by and helped me out. And he said that he'd meet me again at school. Also he has a sister going to middle school around Marc's age." I replied as my mom quickly prepped dinner.

"You have to stop wearing that sweatshirt, or people will give you worse than a welt." Warned my mother. "Now, go out there and rest ok? You still have school in the morning." Reminded mom as I left for a comfy mattress. I laid down and listened to the movie Guardians of the galaxy. Great flick, very funny too which restricted me from sleeping. After a bit of time dinner was eaten and the movie ended we began to do some individual things for an hour prior to going to sleep.

Mom was asleep due to the toll of a long car trip.

"So Robin, quick thing, was this Chrom guy cute?" Asked Reflet as I pretended to snore to evade her mushy talk. Soon after I fell asleep. Something I didn't want to do, as I would rather not be out of Plegia, due to my comfort in it.

…..

I woke up to the smell of sausage and the sun beating my eyes. I looked and saw only mother's and Morgan who most likely is ready for school already. I quickly rolled off the mattress before anyone else woke up and shambled to the kitchen to see my sister just as I thought, ready to go as I sat down to eat some sausage.

"So, are you excited for the first day of school?" Asked my mother as I began to laugh giving her an answer. Slowly Marc and Reflet came in and began to pack as I left for the shower. After a while I began to sing some songs that got stuck in my head

"So, turn away. If you could get me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded call my Aunt Marie, help her gather all my thi-." I couldn't finish.

"Wow, amazing gonna sign up for choir?" She scoffed as I turned off the water which had been getting much colder and quickly dressed and let her freeze in the shower as I left for the table to pack my bag and get to the bus to arrive on time. Every second I heard a quick noise or person rushing by, my paranoia kicked in. I was on the receiving end of many odd looks.

"Another year another chance to date the Vaike ladies!" Announced a teen most likely the Vaike. "Woah! Looks like we got a new kid. Anyone think he can beat the Vaike?" He challenged as he stepped forward.

"Back off." I warned as I shoved him back.

"Oh a fighter? Well ain't no better fighter than Vai!-" He told pompously as I rushed forward and kneed him in the gut and walked forwards to the bus now arriving. Everyone did what they could to not sit next to me. Except for the Vaike. He immediately sat next to me and I turned away.

"I like you. How about I introduce you to my group, the Shepherds?" He offered as I shook my head.

"Sorry, but some guy named Chrom already offered." I answered as a perky redhead with a large hat come forward and sat next to Vaike

"Did someone mention Chrom? Are you getting tutored by him to?" Asked the kid as Vaike rested his arm on his head to be pushed off. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Ricken. I'm going into 9th grade. And yes, I did skip a grade." He answered my question before it could be spoken. As we stopped and picked up a group of other students who came to the back with us.

Their was a silver haired flirt named Virion who was constantly trying to get a date with a red headed camo wearing sophomore named Sully who was shooting him down faster than I did to Tharja. gradually more and more people came in who i couldn't get to know too well as I was trapped in the corner of the backseat so that when Vaike was done bragging about how he bench pressed 243 over the summer and I could introduce myself, it was too late. The bus had arrived. As I stepped off I was verbally assaulted by most kids. No one got close to me though due to Vaike and Ricken saying I beat Vaike up that day and made him cry.

Once I got to my locker I had to put my phone away but I suddenly I got a text from the candy thief himself Gaius attached was a photo of Tharja right next to Gregor and the oddball Henry who they clearly invited because we have always been a group of 3 friends or more. The photo was them on the bus with a piece of paper with doodles added by everyone like candy, hexes, gold, and ravens. Gaius held it and the paper said "miss ya Rob. See you on Halloween." Halloween couldn't come quick enough for me as I rushed to class.


	4. Authors note

**Onward! Almost. I have a idea that is somewhat a crossover. Basically West Ylisstol High would be going up against Magvel Unified Prep (Which contains a group of my favorite Sacred Stones characters.) in some sort of competition. Most likely sports. Would you like to see this happen? Or do you find that they should go up against a different Fire Emblem game. Please put input in the review. And I promise Tomorrow I will start the next chapter. Either way, I hope you have a great day and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

I rushed to my first class, science, and surprisingly was able to make it on time. I sat next to a short blonde girl in a crop top and a boy roughly Rickens age in a baseball cap for the Ylisse Falchions. They didn't seem to care so I stayed put. However I also was greeted by the one person I didn't expect. Chrom, I was sure that he was just being nice and had no plans to actually get to know me. I just smiled at him as I didn't bother thinking of what to say to him because of the aforementioned guess that that it would be useless.

"Hello Robin. Did you get to know Nowi and Donnel?" Asked Chrom as Nowi left to go talk with another girl with long brown hair who wore mostly purple.

"Why does a girl that looks like a 12 year old wearing a freaking crop top?" I asked alarmed at the dress code which would have alarmed even Plegian parents who support things that would make many Ylisse citizens cringe.

"She's an 8th grader she has to come here for an advanced science class. Mrs. O'Hannigan. read her paper on lizards and she put her in here for a class so she can get a better education. Though she could have just been blackmailed by Panne to help her in science so much she could avoid the teasing from her school."

"Why are they teasing her? She looks completely normal." I asked as Chrom took out a book.

"Her parents were only 17 and 15 when she was born. Here that pretty much is a death sentence to your social life.

"Well why is Panne so close to her?" I continued to press.

"Panne's father died in a gang war and her mom committed suicide. For some reason she is still determined to find the person who shot her father and "murdered" her mother." Answered Chrom.

"You don't believe her?" I asked again as he shook his head. Maybe it's because stories like that are mostly true where I'm from I gave her the benefit of the doubt. Nowi and Panne returned to the table before the bell rang and Mrs. O'Hannigan entered the room.

"Hello everybody I am Mrs. O'Hannigan. I will be your advanced science teacher. So let's take roll. Panne Araon?"

"Here." She replied. My focus drifted focus went elsewhere as everyone was called on.

"Robin Kris?"

"What? Oh! Here." I hastily rushed.

"So you're from Plegia?" She asked as I grew nervous.

"Yes." I replied as I gripped my pant leg.

"You might want to watch your step. People around here don't take Plegians too well." She reminded as I nodded my head. The classes went by quick and soon I was stuck in a slump at lunch as some twits launched their mashed potatoes. I got up and took my cold potatoes to a different tree as I watched the sky and slipped off quickly. I dreamed of my old house empty of all things but one noise. Screaming. I ran up to my mother's room hearing her scream last and as I flung it open and yes I'm quoting Marty Robbins here, but I felt a deep burning pain in my side. I fell to the floor and saw my father roughing up my mother as I saw the damage from him dealt to my siblings briefly before being awoken by a real scream and a dream pistol from my father. I looked around to locate the scream and saw some pigtailed blonde harassing Nowi. I took a step forward and approached the circle of 8th graders.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed as the blonde turned around and revealed her face. It was Chrom's little sister, Lissa.

"Hey Plegian! Come to give us a hand with this loser!" She asked as I grabbed Nowi's hand and took her away and over to Panne who was now leaving the library.

"Nowi? What happened?" Questioned Panne as I began to explain the incident with Lissa.

"I see well in that case thank you Robin." She said as she pecked me on the cheek and I blushed. Even Tharja had not done that and I didn't really like relationships in high school. Though she probably didn't mean it like that.

"Hey! Why didn't you give us a hand with that? What do you like her or something?" She questioned as I went over and recollected my lunch.

"Well, why does she deserve that? Her parents screwed up not her." I answered as I walked off. Chrom immediately came up to me as I went to my locker.

"Hey. About my sister. She has some friends that don't like her getting treated like that so I'd run if I was yo-" He couldn't finish as I was pinned up to my locker by a short chubby guy in football pads and Sully.

"Are you Robin? And if so there are a few rules you need to know. Rule 1: You always help her. Which you didn't." The blonde whined to me as I struggled to run but to no avail, and with no help as Chrom was surrounded by a redhead and brunette. I'm dead.


	6. Update

**I'm sorry. I truly am for being unable to update for months. So much has happened, David Bowie and Snape are dead, the Fire Emblem fanbase is down the middle with Fates and I'm now a year older and for the first time I'm playing PoR for the first time. I promise that soon I will update. Also, with Fates out everywhere but Europe (Sorry to any fans in the Europe) which path have you chosen? And who is your husbando or waifu? Updates soon, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 5

**WHAT!? An update?! Hope you like it! More to come soon.**

I gazed at Chrom and immediately looked straight at the blonde in the middle improvising a parasol as a blade.

"Well if breaking the rules means saving an 8th grader from her torment then I think I'll take the beating." I lamented as I smirked at her. A flurry of brown hair rushed past the padded kid and shoved Sully to the floor as she scrambled up. I flew down to the ground on my knees like a dog as Chrom rushed through and helped me up as his distractions rushed to the girl's side.

"Your ignorance irritates me." Retaliated Panne. "The bully, is the one you're defending ." She defended as I stared awestruck at her actions she turned to me and nodded. So pretty much two groups of people have accepted me into their ranks. I'm making great progress.

"What? Lissa wouldn't do that." Fought Maribelle as she stepped back.

"Are you sure you have the smarts to become a lawyer?"Mocked Panne as Maribelle ran off infuriated. Chrom just kept watching as the brunette and redhead ran with her. Robin really didn't really need to speak to know that Panne and Nowi were shaping up to be some of his closest friends. Quickly he went running to his teacher class where he ran into a familiar face. The blonde-haired-red-faced Maribelle.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Phila. The history teacher, while we are here in this class we shall be studying the Jugdral and Akaneia wars as well the reactions and the aftershocks we felt then and now." She wrote the topics down as the semester's learning targets. Maribelle moved over to the desk next to mine.

" I would like to apologize for saying that you rudely denied to help Lissa and I hope we can put this behind us." She pleaded.

"It's ok. Frankly I don't really care what you were gonna say to me." I added.

"Well, consider this a peace offering. I was going to host a party on friday. So would you want to come?"

"Sure." I replied. I guess it would be kinda fun. Given that I would like to find some more friends.

…..

My week was very dull after that first day. Most people who were 'stating their opinion' wouldn't touch me after Maribelle invited me to her party and Chrom had me join the shepherds. Despite how fast my life turned around I just felt like something was going to go wrong, and I'd be back at square 1. Come friday morning I decided to ignore my better judgement. Dear Naga I regret that.

My day started off good though. Good breakfast, on time, plus I got an A on my math test so that's a plus. But of course, it all went downhill during history. We were learning about the exposure of the Begnion Laguz trade and one kid decided to mouth off and screamed

"That's what those sub-humans deserved!" I felt my fists curl and before I knew what was going on, he was already on the floor. I looked to my right and saw Nowi who had just been put in our class that day, already in trouble. She winked at me and Panne as the teacher grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the principal's office. All around the room I heard the other students laughing at her for supporting the 'subhumans'. Nowi was back next class and her Chrom, Donny and I worked on a series of math problems, while other kids threw waded paper and rubber bands at her with derogatory terms on them. I didn't have any other classes with Nowi, so I only saw her at lunch with Panne and after school on the bus. But during history class after the test on Jugdral, Maribelle gave me some 'great' news. Turns out, all the shepherds all go to the football game, so we were going before the party.

So upon getting home I finished my homework and threw on some old punk clothes, and then the doorbell rings. It might be Chrom. Given he said he'd give rides to anyone without a clothes. I open it and get yelled at.

"Surprize!" Screams 4 different voices. Tharja, Gaius, Henry, and Gregor. For a few seconds I'm ecstatic. But then it hits me. The only reason that they would get down here from Plegia that wasn't due to a break, was football. Football against Ylisse high.


	8. Chapter 6

**Moving on!**

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I question them.

"Plegia high is playing against your school!" Replied Gaius as he gave me a noogie."So we decided to take the opportunity to come down and see ya! Come on we'll give you a ride!" He offers as everyone else beckons me to join them.

"Alright. Just let me do one quick thing." I partially yell as I grab my phone and text Chrom that I found a different ride and throw on my old field jacket from my grandpa. I hope in the car and enjoy the brief ride to the football field.

We hopped out and Gregor went to the ticket counter and bought 5 tickets for us.

"So Rob, how's the rich folk town been?" Jokes Gaius as he pops a lollipop in his mouth.

"Honestly it hasn't been that bad, I've already got a handful of friends."

"Glad you think of us that way!" Remarked Nowi now wearing a sweatshirt rather than her normal crop top, with Panne right behind.

"And these are two of them right now. This is Nowi' I taught as I moved next to Nowi. 'And this is Panne. Without them I'd likely have a black eye and broken arm." I smirked.

"Well thanks for taking care of our dear Robby for us" Tharja replied as a blue corvette rolled up next to us followed by a red chevy as Chrom, Lissa, Maribelle, Virion, Vaike, Ricken, Sumia, Cordelia, and Donny

"Hey Rob. Who are your friends." Asked Maribelle as she approached first in her faux fur jacket.

"Well these are my old friends from Plegia. The one with the drawing pad and Edgar Allen Poe book is Henry, the two snuggling are Gregor and Tharja, and this Gaius. Hide all your candy from him." I answer as they all laugh at my last line.

"No, seriously." Gaius remarks as we start moving into the bleachers.

"Well any friend of Robin's is a friend of ours." Replied Chrom as we entered the stands. We watch for the first quarter and a half. But the frequent insults to my Plegian friends just got me to leave the bleachers, followed by my Plegian friends, and surprisingly my Ylisse friends. Before I could ask why Lissa answered.

"Any friends of yours are friends of ours." She said. After that we drove to Maribelle's house to start the party, and drop off Nowi, Ricken, Lissa and Donny laughing all the way as everyone began to get to know each other.

Really after that I can only remember that I didn't do anything illegal like drugs or alcohol. And when I woke up. I was awoken by the sun hitting my eyelids. I looked around expecting to see my bookshelves and boxing equipment. Instead I saw Cordelia and Frederick passed out on a rug, Chrom and Sumia lying on another couch, Henry and Panne on the loveseat. And then I looked to my left. Right next to me was the party's hostess, Maribelle. And then I heard him.

"Hey Maribelle! How was your party sweetie?" Her dad yelled as I began to throw on my boots t-shirt and field jacket. I may not have known this guy, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy to see his daughter lying on the couch with a plegian the morning after a wild party.

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Welcome back. Let's get going.**

In a wave of panic I throw on my boots and shove my laces inside of the boots, I clumsily thrust on my jacket and grab my shirt. I'll duck into an alley and throw my stuff on properly. I duck out the door and hear him begin to welcome the party goers even Henry. Though it's likely because he wasn't sharing a couch with his daughter. Whether or not I'd be welcomed in there is a bit of knowledge I'll pass on.

I end up in an alley two blocks away, and bend down to tie my shoes and after I walk behind a dumpster and throw on my old tee shirt and start to throw on my jacket. I start to walk down to my apartment as my fear rises. My mom is going to kill me. Maybe it's not too late to go to Maribelle's house and take my chances with her dad. I keep walking. Goodbye my friends, it was a fun last night. I tudge up the steps and fumble my keys into the lock and enter. My mom is sitting on the stairs.

"Shh. Everyone else is asleep." She warns as I enter. "So? Where were you?" She finally asks.

"Well after the game Gaius, Tharja, Gregor, and Henry and I went to Maribelle's house to the party I told you about." I respond as she fills in the holes like who Maribelle is and why we left the game.

"All right, you're grounded for 3 weeks. No being out past 5:00 unless I or your siblings are with you, and no allowance." She says before she begins to answer my next question. "I say 3 weeks because Robin, you are very good kid. I know you would have left if things were getting bad and that you weren't doing anything bad. Plus, in this town the worst thing you can do at a party in this town is double dip. Now please go take the trash out." She calmly asked as I went out and mouthed a thank you to the heavens. I soon after went back to his room and crashed there until Mark got up.

"Hey! Where were you man? You didn't show up last night." Mark asked.

"I fell asleep at a friends place." I bluntly answered.

"Really? You?"

"Yep. The party was winding down and I just crashed." I got up and went to the kitchen for some cereal as Mark turned on Doctor Who as I felt my old tracfone buzz. I checked it and realized that it was Maribelle who was texting me. Her text read

"Hey! I had a great time at the party last night. I typically get cold in the night so thanks for being my toaster last night. ;)" I began to blush and sat down with my cereal and watched with him. Reflet came out soon after and immediately began to taunt me for being out so late. I ignored it. Then Morgan ran out and hopped on the couch. She gave me a big hug and then mom followed soon after and began pancakes for everyone else.

Everything was going good. And then someone knocked on the door.

"Hi. Is Robin here?" A familiar voice asked

"Yeah. Robby would you come here your friends here." My mom yelled as I ran down to the door. It was Tharja, Panne and Nowi.

"What happened? Are you guys are alright?" I asked. As Tharja couldn't look me in the eyes due to their tears, I knew this was serious. Panne then spoke up.

"We were going out to Denny's for breakfast and when we left we got jumped by some guys from school who were taunting us last night. We tried to run but Gaius and Gregor tried to fight them as Henry got us away from them and by the time he got there, they were knocked out. They were beat pretty bad and we had to send them to the hospital." Panne told me as I dropped the book I had in my hand and began to run to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm back for a stupidly late new installment. After this by the way, I'm going to go back and edit some chapters, as I don't feel that parts of them are the best quality. So enjoy their teenage awkwardness while you can. Seriously though, I am so sorry about this lack of updates.**

Robin pressed on down the street, weaving through everyone in his way. He stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Yo Robin!" A familiar cocky voice yelled out. "You alright?" Robin looked up to find the voice, seeing it was Vaike, in his truck pulled over closer to Robin with Ricken and Donnel waiting in his truck, all looking at him worried.

"I need a ride to the hospital!" I screamed at Vaike as all four sets of eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! Why?!" Vaike screamed back.

"Some of my friends got beaten up out by the Denny's!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Oh crap. C'mon get in the car!" Vaike yelled again as I hopped in the passenger seat. Vaike took off in a blur, and despite it seeming like years, it was barely just 2 minutes. I hopped out of the truck before it had fully stopped, warranting a frightened scream from one of the two backseat boys. Which one, I couldn't tell, because by then I was already through the door and running up to the desk.

"Wh-where are the tw-two mugging victim's?" I stuttered catching my breath.

"Down the hall, fourth door on the left!" She screamed the last part as I had already taken off and was halfway down the hallway. I nearly forced the door open with just my shoulder, but slipped right into the room as the door was pulled open. I tumbled in barely remaining upwards

I looked and saw them both just sitting there in their chairs as Chrom, Lissa, Panne and Nowi stood there staring at my face which was bright red from my running. Nowi came up and hugged me, and I could feel her tears get absorbed by my thin shirt. I saw Tharja sitting there at Gregor's bedside crying as well. I heard footsteps in the hallway and saw Henry come in.

Henry slipped in quietly and stood next to Panne. I felt Nowi pull away and go over to Donnell who had just entered with Vaike and Ricken. Robin walked over to the bed's and sat down on the small metal chair put in between them.

"Here I'll take watch over these two now. You guys should head home and get some rest." I offered as I hung my head panting, slightly spitting on the ground with each pant. Vaike nodded at me and lead Ricken, Chrom, and Lissa out.

Once the door closed Gaius opened one eye and smirked.

"So, when do I get a peppermint?" Gaius joked as I lightly hit his shoulder.

 **Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I'm doing my best to get better at more frequent updates. Either way I promise, I'll put out at least one more update this summer. Also, really sorry about the rushed feeling of this chapter.**


End file.
